


Lucky To Have You

by NothingSuspiciousHere



Series: Mcyt Smutshots [3]
Category: Shh - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom BadBoyHalo, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Gay, M/M, Only Kind of - Freeform, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Techno Is A Piglin Hybrid, They really love each other and I cry about it, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), again only kind of, bad is a demon but it’s not mentioned, forgot bout that last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSuspiciousHere/pseuds/NothingSuspiciousHere
Summary: Bad and Techno are dating lmao
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/Technoblade
Series: Mcyt Smutshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095329
Comments: 5
Kudos: 311





	Lucky To Have You

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to call the title. I spend a day writing this and I didn’t even think of a title.
> 
> The document was called “I know what I’m doing” but I’m not calling it that

The piglin hybrid had his lover gently pressed to the wall, a smirk plastered on his face. “You look so cute, Bad.” He cooed, blowing air against Bad’s ear. 

He shivered, his hands reaching over to grip onto Techno’s shoulders, he opened his mouth to respond to him, but all that left his mouth was a soft whimper. 

“I know, I know.” Technoblade said quietly before he let his teeth graze the sensitive part of Bad’s neck, who shivered at the feeling. 

Bad’s mind betrayed him again, as he couldn’t bring himself to say something, as much as he wanted to. Techno didn’t mind at all when Bad couldn’t speak, he made up for it with all of his other cute noises. 

With no warning, the hybrid sunk his teeth into the space where Bad’s neck met his shoulder, causing Bad to cry out. It wasn’t necessarily a bad feeling, it definitely hurt but Bad enjoyed it. Though, he’d ever admit that. 

Techno was preoccupied with licking at the bite apologetically as Bad started to get impatient. He buried his face into Techno’s chest, letting out a soft, “Please…”

“Please what, babe?” Techno grinned, knowing exactly what was wanted of him, but wanting to be a tease. 

“Y-you know.. just..” Bad struggled to think of the words he wanted to say, “where’s your bed.” He said, more of a demand than a question. 

The pink-haired male smirked against Bad’s skin before gently gripping onto the smaller’s thighs. He lifted Bad up, who instinctively wrapped his legs around Techno’s waist. 

Technoblade placed one last kiss to the bite mark he left, and then started to walk to his bedroom. Once inside the room, he closed the door behind him and then carefully laid Bad down on the bed. 

Bad let out a whine, reaching his hands out to grip onto Techno’s cloak, “Off.” He breathed out, “Please.”

Techno chuckled as he straddled Bad’s legs, he unclipped the cloak and tossed it off to the side. 

Bad sat up a little and started to unbutton Techno’s shirt underneath, wanting to get this moving along. 

Techno’s voice broke the silence, “Take your clothes off too.” He said with a stern voice, which Bad quickly obeyed by pulling the hoodie over his head, and the t-shirt along with it. 

The hybrid wasted no time sucking marks all along Bad’s chest, who let out soft moans whenever Techno’s teeth would graze another sensitive area. 

Techno’s breathing got heavier as he pulled away, working his way up to Bad’s jaw and then he pressed his lips to Bad’s. 

Bad wrapped his arms around Techno’s neck to bring him closer. Techno licked across Bad’s bottom lip and then slipped his tongue inside when Bad opened his mouth. 

Bad closed his eyes, sucking on Tech’s tongue. When they both were in need for air, Techno pulled away with a grin. “You should use that talented mouth of yours for somethin’ else.”

Bad blinked, staring at Techno through his glasses before his face turned a deeper shade of red when realization hit him. 

“Are you okay with that?” Techno asked, receiving a shy nod from the man below him. He crawled up so his crotch was near Bad’s face, “You remember the safe action?”

Bad nodded again, which prompted a ‘show me’ from Techno. Bad reached his hand over and pinched Tech’s leg twice. Techno nodded when it was confirmed and he fumbled with his pants belt and zipper. 

“Work your magic, pretty.” He said, pulling out his painfully hard cock. Bad opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around the head. 

Tech decided to help his baby out, pushing himself about halfway into Bad’s mouth. Bad had closed his eyes as he started to move his tongue along the bottom of the shaft. 

Techno let out a groan, pushing inside more, “Oh god, your mouth feels so damn good.” He grunted, taking the moment to say a swear when Bad couldn’t scold him. 

Bad opened his eyes halfway and then they widened when Techno hit the back of his throat. He reached up to grab onto Techno’s hands as he started to get face-fucked. 

“You like that, Bad?” Technoblade growled out as he started to pick up the pace, spurred on by the noises Bad would make. “You like chokin’ on my cock like this?”

Bad let out a choked whine, his eyes rolling back. Tech bit his lip, pulling out of Bad’s mouth with a growl. Bad gasped for air, coughing a few times before he pulled his boyfriend down for another kiss. 

Tech soon pulled away from the kiss, “Oh my god you look so good like this…” He whispered, planting a kiss to Bad’s cheek, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’ll only be able to think of me and how good I make you feel.”

Bad nodded. He was so needy,  _ so needy _ . “Please, Tech, please!” He whimpered.

Technoblade nodded, “Don’t worry, my baby.” He assured Bad, “You’ll get what you want.” He reached to his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube from the drawer. 

He spilled the clear liquid onto his fingers while Bad slipped his pants off. “You’re such a big help.” Techno praised as he circled a finger around Bad’s entrance before pushing it in. 

Bad gasped softly, furrowing his brow at the intrusion. Techno thrusted his finger a few times before he added a second one, and then a third soon after. 

Bad was moaning softly whenever Techno would thrust his fingers deeper inside. Once Bad was prepped enough, Techno pulled his fingers around and then coated his dick with a generous amount of lube. 

“You ready, Bad?” He asked when he was lined up, “I won’t go easy on you.” 

Bad nodded, “Hurry..” he whined, but took a moment to confirm one thing, “You’ll stop if I need you to… right?”

Techno smiled softly, “Of course, love.” He kissed Bad’s nose gently, and once he got an assuring nod from Bad, he pushed in. 

Bad cried out, throwing his head back as he scrambled to grab onto Techno’s shoulders. Tech held still as he waited for Bad to relax. He gave an experimental thrust, and judging on Bad’s reaction, he continued. 

His thrusts picked up speed as Bad’s moans and whimpers got louder. “God,” Techno growled, “you feel so good around me, Bad. I love it.  _ God _ , I love you.” He hung his head, panting. 

Bad cried out Techno’s name when he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside him. “Right there! Please, Techno!” He moaned louder when Techno continued to slam into Bad. 

Techno swiftly flipped Bad onto his stomach, popping him up onto his knees as he continued to fuck into the smaller. 

Bad gripped onto the bed sheets, moaning Techno’s name over and over. “You like that, Bad?” The hybrid asked, “You like me fucking you into the mattress like this?” 

Bad whined, nodding quickly, “Harder! Please…” He moaned out. 

Techno’s grip on Bad’s hips tightened as he started to thrust faster into Bad, “You’re so close, I bet.” He chuckled darkly, “ _ Fuck _ , you’re so hot. How did I end up so lucky to have someone like you? Someone so beautiful…” 

Bad couldn’t find the words to respond to Techno, so instead he held his hand out. Techno caught on and he removed one of his hands from Bad’s hips, enveloping Bad’s hand with it. 

Techno continued to pound into Bad, hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust, spurred on by Bad’s high pitched whines and moans. 

With one particularly hard thrust, Bad came with a string of ‘oh my gosh’s. Techno curled around Bad, going into overdrive as he chased his own orgasm. 

Bad buried his face into a pillow, whimpering from the over stimulation, but it was so damn worth it when Techno came inside him. 

Techno took a few seconds to catch his breath before he pulled out of Bad, and he collapsed beside him. 

Bad peeked out from the pillow, meeting Techno’s gaze. He giggled softly and reached out for him. 

Techno smiled softly, grabbing Bad’s hand and planting a kiss into the palm. “I love you.” He said quietly. 

Bad shuffled closer, “I love you too.” He nuzzled Techno, cuddling into him. 

Techno ran his fingers through Bad’s hair, “Shall we get cleaned up?” He asked, and Bad nodded in response. 

“Carry me?” Bad squeaked out, and Techno chuckled as he sat up. 

“How could I say no to you?” He said as he picked Bad up, bridal style, and head off to his bathroom for a shower. 

Bad glanced up at his boyfriend, smiling softly as he thought about how much he loved him. Truly, he was the luckiest one out of the both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> The document made it look longer than it is 😃


End file.
